Emeralds
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Wicked drabbles, for all. A little project I set out to do. Enjoy!
1. Faba

_Hello! So a little while ago, I decided I was going to start taking drabble requests, and asked some friends what they would like to read about. The following are those drabbles. Soo... sit back and enjoy._

_Note: Some of these are bookverse and some are musical... You should be able to tell which are which. _

_If you'd like a drabble, just tell me which character or prairing, which genre, and which verse. I'll see what I can do._

_These are posted in no particular order. Now I'll shut up so you can read._

**Faba **

It frightened me when I realized that I loved you. It was all so fast. I wanted to fade away from Shiz and I did. I wanted to work against the Wizard and I did. I wanted to live out my life alone and I couldn't.

Because you refused to let me.

You followed me. You had been nothing to me back then. A friend, I suppose, in the loosest sense of the word. We had never been especially close. I don't think I'd ever been alone with you. That was probably for the better. If I knew I loved you back then I never would've been able to leave Shiz.

I would not have been able to leave you.

Then you managed to find me. I have no idea why you wanted to follow me. I wouldn't have followed me. I would've ran in the other direction. But you followed me and refused to leave me alone. I was attracted to you, I knew that then. You had matured and had grown into yourself.

You were beautiful.

I tried pushing you away but it never worked. I didn't want to be with you because I knew things would only get more complicated. But I didn't have it in me to leave you. I should've. You're married. And I'm, well, I'm me. You were off limits.

But then you fell in love with me.

You don't seem to know it yet. You have no idea what love is. But you love me. I have no idea why. I wouldn't love me. I have no idea why anyone would love me. But you do. You wouldn't keep coming back to me if you didn't love me.

But you always do.

And of course I love you. It was so easy to fall in love with you. You are the perfect hero from any fairy-tale, complete with your title as Prince. However there are a few flaws, because this is life and not a fairy-tale. You are already married with a few children. I am no Princess hidden away in an ivory tower.

And yet I love you.


	2. Sale

**Sale  
**

Nessarose never knew she was different, not until she was six. That was when she found out that most little girls had Mommies and their Daddies were not governors. Most little girls did not have cranky green older sisters. Most little girls were not in wheelchairs.

Her father had worried she wasn't socialized enough. Elphaba was hardly a playmate. So he decided to put his younger daugher in the local school. The children were the typical little fiends.

They terrefied Nessarose. She refused to go back. She wanted nothing to do with the other children who were loud and noisy and who could all get up and run if they felt like it. They could dance or swim or simply stand.

Nessarose couldn't do that. And she hated seeing others do something she could not do. So she refused to stand by and watch. She insisted on having private tutors.

When she was sixteen, she and her sister both went to Shiz University. She was quiet and shy and didn't know how to talk to others. When she suddenly did not have friends lining up at her door, she did not understand what she was doing wrong. When the boys didn't flock to her like bees to honey she was disapointed.

But then there was one boy. Boq. She didn't know if she loved him or not, and knew he did not love her. But he was hers. He was something she had, that no one else did. And even better, he was her boyfriend. She could be normal, she could have a boyfriend and fall in love and have it all.

But then he wanted to leave, and she could not understand that. And her daddy died and her sister left and she had nothing. So she took what she wanted. She wanted power, so she took it. She wanted prestige so she took it.

She wanted love. And though no matter how she tried, she could not take Boq's love. She could not make Boq love her. So she took his heart. She took the Munchkins' rights. The children who could dance, swim, and run had grown into adults who could have a family and who could do what they pleased. So she took their freedom.

She was much happier before she knew she was different.


	3. Thezzie

**Thezzie**

She held it together until he said, "I think we can stop here. This town is far enough south that I don't think anyone will have allegiance to the Wizard. We'll be safe."

It was sudden then. The novelty of actually being safe and sound, and not having to run anymore. She had nothing to be afraid of, nothing to run from. She had no reason to worry. And the thought of that made her crumble. It horrified her and shocked him.

She started to- cry, no that was far too mild a word. She sobbed, and weeped. These were no pretty tears to be dabbed at with a silk hankerchief. It took him a moment of surprise to process that she was truly crying. All the same, he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her small frame, hushing her. She eagerly pressed her face into his shoulder. She went to him because there was no where else to go. Not to Oz, not to Munchkinland, not to the Vinkus.

"Elphaba," he said, pressing his lips against her hair. "Elphaba, it's alright. We're really going to be safe here. We're going to be fine."

She twisted. "I don't know the last time I've been safe."

He hugged her tighter. "I know. But you are know. We belong to each other. Everything's fine."

She repeated his words over and over again in her head. _We belong to each other. _And then everything truly was fine. 


	4. Wolfie

**Wolfie**

_You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!_

If nothing else, Glinda was obediant. She always had been, from her days as the sweet daughter, to the devoted schoolgirl, to the wonderful politician. Glinda had always been obediant because it generally kept her safe. It made other people happy with her.

How much she wished she was not obediant. How much she wished she could scream bloody murder, call the Witch Hunters off. Tell them, _No, no! You're making a mistake! _Scream that her best friend was innocent.

Scream that her best friend was innocent. No, that wasn't quite right. Elphaba wasn't Glinda's best friend. The two of them, they were more than best friends. They were two sides of the same coin. Neither was quite balenced without the other. One couldn't exist without the other. They belonged together, their lives forever twisted together. Glinda had no idea who she was if she did not have _her_ Elphaba.

She heard a scream. A horrible, bone-chilling scream. A dying scream.

The dust fell, shifted and settled. Proud with their 'accomplishments', the Witch Hunters left, taking her damn hideous-charred-broken-beaten-soaked-beautiful broom with them as a trophy.

Glinda pushed the curtain back. The floor was soaked. Nothing was left of her. Just her clothing. Her little green bottle. Her hat. That hat Glinda had given to her, when she was a stupid, vain girl. It wasn't so long ago, really.

She held the hat close to her, like she was holding Elphaba to her again. She breathed in, still catching the scent of her black hair. For a moment her mind wondered... to a time long passed. To a passed oppourtunity.

She held the hat tightly. "Elphie? Elphie?" She repeated the name over and over again, as if she kept repreating it, it would bring her back.


	5. Mel

**Mel**

It was very clear that some things had changed over the years, and some things had not. They were not two girls sharing in their misery of missing someone. They were two women who had not seen each other in years, though they had both risen to a certain level of power.

Lady Chuffery often took social calls to politicians in Oz. No one could put their finger on it- she had no reason to be powerful. She was beautiful and she was wealthy. Then again, that seemed to be the recipe for power. Lady Chuffery's visit to the Eminence of the East, the Witch of the East, was no different than the other political visits.

That is, until you realize the two of them had a common history. Glinda had been completely alienated by Nessarose at first. Glinda may have been vain- no, she was vain, but Nessarose's attitude often gave others the feeling that she didn't deem them worthy of her presence.

Glinda was not pleased to find that Nessarose had only become more religous over the years. All the same, she had to try. Maybe she would be able to crack the surface. "Nessa?" She walked into the formal room a Munchkin maid had led her into.

The younger woman looked up from the novel she had been reading. "Glinda. So good to see you. Sit, sit." She cast her brown eyes toward a chair, indicating Glinda should sit in it.

_Well, this isn't so bad. _"How are you, dear?"

"Quite well."

Glinda groaned inwardly. She knew Nessarose was far from well. "Cut the crap, Nessarose."

The out of character remark at least caught Nessa's attention. "Excuse me?"

"I heard from a little birdie that your Nanny managed to find your sister. Now, do you still say you're well?"

Nessarose glared at her. "I do not wish to discuss my sister. She might as well have died when she ran off like that." A spark of emotion peeked through a crack in her facade. "This is my house and I will not discuss her."

Glinda softened at the show of emotion. "Nessie. Nessie, hush." She reached forward to touch her pale cheek.

"Do not touch me, Glinda. I am not a simpering school girl anymore and I do not need my father, my Nanny, my sister or least of all you to take care of me!" But in that time Glinda had wrapped both arms around her shoulders, and it was clear that old wounds had never healed.


	6. Zarri

**Zarri**

"Boq?" Spring had sprung at Shiz University, love was in the air. "Boq?" Except love didn't quite seem to be in the air for the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland and her favorite Munchkin. "Boq!"

That got his attention. "Sorry, Nessa. I'm listening. What is it?

Nessarose smiled. Maybe all had not been lost. Love could still... spring. "Well, I was talking to Galinda,"

And now Boq truly was paying attention. "Yes?"

"And she mentioned her sister is getting married this spring."

Boq nearly spit out the tea he had been drinking. This. Was. Not. Good. "Oh, really?" He was aware of the fact that his voice was an octave higher than normal.

"Yes... Boq?"

"Yes?"

"One day... do you think we might get married in the Spring?"

_Oh no. _"Umm."

Nessa delicately folded her hands in her lap. "Beg pardon? I couldn't make out what you said."

Luckily, that bought him the time he needed. "You'll make a pretty bride, Nessa." And it was true, she would. Just perhaps not his bride. If he had any choice in the matter. At all.

All the same, she beemed, clearly taking that anwser to mean _'I'll marry you!' _"Wonderful," she said, smiling. "Boq?" _Now what? "_I'll love you."

"Love you too." A white lie never hurt. And who knew? Maybe if he said it enough it would be true.


	7. Elfy

**Elfy**

Part of her knew that she was being cruel. Part of her knew it was wrong to kiss him because as soon as she got back to Shiz she would pretend this had never happened. She would pretend she had never kissed him.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to. She wasn't ashamed of him, or of his fondness for her. It was just the fact that as soon as she graduated from Shiz University she would be expected to marry well. And marrying well did not mean marrying for love. Marrying well meant marrying just above her station so she would be able to advance her family.

But that was a long time from now, she reasoned with herself. Now she was just sitting on a porch, alone with a boy. The fact that he was a Munchkin and she was Gillikinese didn't matter. The face that he was studying farming and she was studying sorcery didn't matter. The fact that his family was poor and her family was wealthy didn't matter.

All that mattered was that they were alone and that he loved her. And so she let him kiss her, innocently, lovingly.


End file.
